Just Like Velvet
by Ellerinae
Summary: (Traduction de la fic de ReiraKurenai. Elle ne m'appartient pas!) Il ressemblait vraiment au chat du Cheshire avec son sourire effrayant. Mais de toute façon, il était tout ce que j'avais maintenant. Après tout ... mon frère ne pouvait pas voir les fantômes ... si? ShinjiXOc rated M
1. Chapter 1

Just like a stalker

Une grande vague d'excitation animait la population de Karakura. En effet, l'été venait de faire son apparition tant désiré. L' humidité avait été balayée par le vent et l'air sec rendait quelques personnes mal à l'aise et fatiguées. Le ciel avait pris une fascinante couleur bleue, aucun nuage n'osait recouvrir les cieux. Les piscines étaient bondées de monde cherchant un peu de fraicheur. Tout le monde était heureux.

Sauf moi qui étais coincée dans un petit café, où j'étais en train d'écouter le flot de paroles incessant d'une vieille dame se plaignant que son café n'était pas assez fort. Mais j'avais déjà déconnecté sa voix pour me focaliser sur le monde de l'autre côté du mur de mon lieu de travail.

Les gens déambulaient joyeusement dans les rues. Ils étaient libres, souriants. Un petit garçon se mit à rire derrière la grande vitrine du café et tendit la main pour toucher l'image d'un chat endormit sur la vitre. Sa mère paniqua et le tira vers elle pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux et me fit un sourire d'excuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête pour la rassurer et les regardai s'éloigner.

Ils étaient sacrément chanceux. Ils avaient la liberté. Ils avaient tous ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

"Vous m'écoutez ?" aboya la vieille dame, me tirant de mon état second. Je tournai alors mon attention vers les yeux noirs globuleux de la petite dame. Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front et je secouai la tête négativement. La vieille dame laissa échaper un grognement bruyant.

"Apportez-en moi un autre, et faites-le dix fois plus fort !" ordonna-t-elle. J'hochai la tête et m'éclipsai pour préparer sa commande. Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me parle ainsi, mais n'ayant personne d'autre dans ma vie pour me soutenir, j'ai du apprendre à gagner mon argent moi-même – et puisque j' étais encore au lycée, trouver un travail qui me convenait était quasiment impossible. Bien sur, être serveuse n'est pas exactement mon genre. Mais c'était le seul travail qui payait suffisament et de toute façon j'avais besoin d'argent.

Alors que je préparais "le café extra fort avec l'extra supplément de chantilly", je remarquai que la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur un grand homme blond avec un chapeu sur la tête. Je levai mes yeux aux ciels. L'idiot était encore venu m'ennuyer. Comme toujours.

"Hey", articula le blond en laissant tomber ses bras sur le comptoir, me regardant impatiemment pendant que je préparais le café, "ça faisait longtemps, Velvet".

Je lui envoyai un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit par un de ses fameux sourires qui lui étaient propre.

" Ferme la, Hirako", sifflais-je, " En plus, tu m'as vu hier".

Hirako Shinji se mit à rire. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type. Il était effrayant, toujours à sourire et sortir des blagues nulles. Il semblait aussi beaucoup aimer draguer... et était un sacré coureur de jupons. Mais ce que je détestais par dessus tout chez lui, c'était le plaisir qu'il prenait à m'énerver. Il était tellement agaçant que ça me donnait envie de lui arracher les cheveux

"Ah oui ?" demanda Shinji avec un visage insolent. Une veine pulsa violement sur ma tempe, mais je résistai tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui assener un coup sur la tête pour lui faire ravaler son satané sourire d'imbécile.. Maudit soient-ils, lui et sa façon infernale de parler. Oh oui, et mauditent soient ses dents trop parfaitement droites.

Je grognai et claquai brutalement la tasse de café sur le comptoir en face de lui. Shinji bondit rapidement en arrière pour vérifier que je n'avais pas taché son T-shirt blanc fraichement lavé. J'ai souri innocemment.

"Ca t'ennuirais d'apporter ça à la vieille harpie là-bas ?" demandais-je. Shinji me regarda un instant, amusé, puis tourna ses yeux noisette vers la vieille femme.

"C'est pas ton boulot ?" me demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi. J'haussai les épaules.

"Tu me dois bien ça", lui dis-je. Shinji resta silencieux, me regardant fixement. Agacée, je pris la tasse et piétina jusqu'à la table de la vieille dame. Je déposai le breuvage amer en face d'elle, ne lui accordai aucun regard, tournai les talon et traina de nouveau les pieds vers le comptoir.

"Comme d'habitude...je suppose ?" demandais-je à Shinji en sortant mon carnet et mon stylo. Il hocha la tête. Notant sa commande, je levai les yeux vers lui, le stylo encore pressé contre le papier.

"Comment peux-tu boire autant de café ?" demandais-je. Hirako était de nouveau penché sur le comptoir.

"Je ne bois pas tout", déclara-t-il. J'haussai un soucil.

"Bien sûr que non", songeais-je, "Quoi ? Les cafés que tu commandes disparaissent-ils mystérieusement ? Ou ils s'entassent chez toi sur une table, pourrissant tranquillement ?"

Shinji fit une grimace mais la remplaca rapidement par un autre de ses célèbres sourires.

"J'ai des amis, tu sais ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, " Bien sûr, et ils sont tous comme toi. Un tas de crétins sarcastiques".

Shinji renifla, "Presque. L'une est une chienne. Les autres sont juste ... bof".

Je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel et enregistrai la commande dans l'ordinateur. Il me regarda quand je rassemblai les tasses à emporter et les plaçai sur un plateau.

"Rien d'autre ?" demandai-je. Malgré le fait que je savais déjà qu'il n'allait pas commander quoi que soit d'autre avec ses cafés, c'était mon travail de lui demander.

"Nan," répondit Shinji, "juste tes nibards".

Une autre grosse veine pulsa sur ma tempe, "Mes seins ne sont pas à vendre, imbécile !"

Shinji ricana. Oh, il était toujours comme ça avec moi. Il adorait faire de ma vie un enfer. J'ignorai alors mon envie de frapper droit dans ses dents pour les faire sortir de sa bouche et me concentrai à faire le café. Le lieu n'était pas vraiment rempli à cette heure de la journée, mais il y avait assez de gens dedans pour vous donner un sacré mal de tête – spécialement si l'un d'entre eux vous emmerdait et s'amusait à vous mettre hors de vous.

"Ca fera 2240 yens", dis-je nonchalamment en tendant ma main pour recevoir l'argent du crétin pervers et pour le détourner de mon visage. Shinji sourit.

"Met-le sur mon compte", déclara-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Tu dis ça depuis déjà deux ans, crétin", rétorquai-je, "et tu n'as toujours pas remboursé un seul centime !"

Shinji haussa les épaules, "Je le ferai, à l'occasion"

"Quand ? Quand tu seras mort ?", demandai-je.

"Ouais", répondit-il tout sourire.

"T'as intérêt de mourir demain alors".

Shinji sourit de plus belle, puis sortit du café. Je le regardai partir avec ennui. Comment diable pouvait-il rentrer chez lui en jonglant avec deux plateaux sur lesquels reposaient quatre cafés ?

J'ai regardé la caisse, priant pour que Shinji ait déposé l'argent. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Mon patron va me tuer. Une longue et douloureuse mort. Oh joie!

J'ouvris la porte de verre du café et la laissa claquer derrière moi. J'avais presque été virée ! VIRÉE! Merci à cet imbecile pervers qui continuait de voler huit tasses de café ! Je poussai un cri de frustration, qui fit se retourner tout le monde dans la rue vers moi pour me regarder comme si j'étais une sorte d'harceleur. Je jetai un regard noir à un groupe d'homme qui restaient bouche bée devant moi et referma ma veste.

Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi et de finir quelques uns de mes devoirs. Mais pile au moment où je sortais du café, il se mit à pleuvoir. Pas une simple pluie, non, le déluge!

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" lâchai-je quand je levai les yeux vers le ciel. J'aurai juré que le ciel était clair il y avait juste une seconde, et maintenant il était couvert par de grands et sombres nuages menaçants. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je savais que j'aurais dû apporter mon parapluie avec moi aujourd'hui. Agacée, je commençai à marcher dans la direction du lieu où je vivais. Je n'ai jamais aimé la pluie, elle ruinait ma journée. Je préférais la chaleur, quand je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais – exepté du patin à glace bien évidemment.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à la maison, je fus acceuilli par le silence, une odeur nauséabonde de ferraille embaumait le sol. Mon appartement ne réunissait pas toutes les critères des meilleures conditions de vie. Oui j'avoue. Je suis une fille qui vit dans une véritable porcherie. Mais avec mon emploi du temps chargé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de nettoyer. Je claquai la porte derière moi, et continuai mon chemin à travers les vêtements et autres objets qui jonchaient le sol. J'ouvri une fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais, mis un plat préparé dans le micro-onde et parti enfiler des vêtements secs. Quelque minutes plus tard, j'étais assise sur le sol, mes jambes soigneusement caché sous ma table kotatsu et des tonnes de devoirs répartis devant moi.

Les devoirs sont une invention sadique. Je n'ai jamais aimé les faire, et ne l'aimerais probablement jamais. Je déteste passer mon temps à étudier, ce qui explique évidemment pourquoi je redoublai encore une fois cette année.

D'accord, c'est un mensonge. Je ne redoublais pas cette année parce que je détestais étudier. Non, la j'ai une vraie bonne raison pour avoir raté la moitié de l'année précédente. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Merde, ça faisait déjà trois fois que je lisais cette question! Je n'arrivai décidemment pas à trouver l'énergie pour me concentrer. Prenant une dernière bouchée de mon plat préparé, je m'effondrai sur le sol et scrutai minutieusement le plafond au dessus de moi.

Une idée surgit brusquement dans ma tête. Je m'assis et me souris. Je suis un génie ! Je me levai, jetai les reste de mon repas dans la poubelle et tirai sur la première paire de chaussures que je pus trouver. Je portai malheureusement une paire de chaussettes bizarre et déparaillée. J'attrapai mon parapluie (qui avait un trou) ainsi que mes clefs et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Si Hirako Shinji pensait qu'il pouvait se débarasser de moi, il pouvait toujours se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil.

Mais le trouver était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'étais maintenant assise sur un banc du parc au centre de la ville, toute mouillé et énervé. J'avais toujours su qu'il ne vivait pas dans le voisinage (où se trouvait le café) parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu en dehors de celui-ci. Mais quand on vit dans une des plus grandes villes du Japon, il était tout simplement évident pour moi que je ne pouvais pas le trouver aussi facilement que je le voulais.

Il n'était pas non plus dans les quartiers "chauds". Et il osait s'appeler coureur de jupons ! Pfffff ! Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été vérifié le Red Light Distric, mais je suis une femme, ils m'auraient mise dehors avant que je puisse dire "putes".

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?" fit une voix qui me tira de mes idées de revanche sadique à donner à Shinji. Je dirigeai mon regard vers une paire d'yeux dorés. Je clignai des yeux, essayant de voir si je ne rêvais pas. Est-ce que ce gars ... avait vraiment les cheveux roses ? Il était grand et ENORME. Il était ce que j'appellerais l'exacte opposé d'Hirako, qui était maigre à faire peur. Ce n'était pas drôle mais je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demandai-je. L'homme sourit. Celui-ci était très doux, malgré le fait qu'il soit énorme. Attendez un moment... c'est commme dans les mangas ! Les grands gars intimidants sont toujours les plus doux, aimant et gentils.

Mais à en juger par la façon dont ce mec était habillé, j'eus le sentiment étrange qu'il faisait partie de la mafia. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. C'est juste que... j'ai ce sentiment étrange.

"Hachi !" cria une autre voix masculine provenant de nulle part. Pour une raison inconnue, elle me semblait étrangement familière. "C'est par ici!"

Le grand bonhomme aux cheveux roses regarda dans le sens d'où provenait la voix, puis il m'observa à nouveau. Il affichait une expression grave qui disparut très vite pour faire place à un autre sourire.

Puis, un rugissement sauvage fit vibrer la terre. Je gémit avant de tomber du banc, atterrissant douloureusement sur mon bras. Le grand gars vint rapidement à mon secours en me remettant debout avant de me traîner loin de la scène. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un autre rugissement retentit autours de nous.

"Un tremblement de terre?" demandai-je entre deux halètements. Mon bras me lançait violemment. Je levai mes yeux dans ceux doré du grand bonhomme – apparament nommée Hachi. Comment un homme si gros pouvait être aussi rapide. J'étais étranglée par son bras.

"Laissez-moi partir !" commandai-je, mais l'homme secoua la tête.

"C'est dangereux là-bas", me dit-il, sa voix était douce mais pressante.

"Mais... votre ami est là-bas!" m'opposai-je. Hachi sourit.

"Il ira bien", me rassura-t-il, "Maintenant, c'est l'heure pour vous de dormir".

Et soudainement, tout devint noir.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais sur un banc du parc... encore une fois. Je m'assis et observai le paysage autours de moi. Il faisait nuit, la lune siégait dans le ciel, juste au dessus de moi, et le parc était désert. Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment étais-je arrivé ici? Je balançai mes jambes sur le bord du banc et me mis debout. La douleur traversa mon bras et je grimaçai.

Maintenant, comment étais-je censé faire du café et écrire avec une telle douleur au bras? Génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Particulièrement énervée, je me mis à me trainer vers chez moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, et le dénommé Hachi avait bien évidemment disparu. Mais, si c'était bien un tremblement de terre, cela prouverait que j'étais maudite.

Sur le chemin de mon appartement, je réalisai que les gens continuaient leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé , enfin, le peu qui se trouvaient dans la rue. S'il y avait eu un tremblement de terre, n'y aurait-il pas du y avoir beaucoup plus de monde? Il n'y avait pas plus de réponse à ça. Je fronçai les sourcils en observant le paysage. Tout semblait paisible. Trop paisible même.

Je résistai à l'envie d'approcher un homme qui me regardait étrangement afin de lui poser des questions sur le tremblement de terre et préférai me diriger vers chez moi. J'étais fatigué, et mon bras avait besoin de soins.

Quand j'atteignis enfin mon appartement, j'ouvri la porte et manqua m'étaler sur le sol en trébuchant. Je frémis à l'odeur fétide et allumai la lumière de la cuisine. Cet endroit avait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé de fond en combles.

"Bienvenue à la maison Velvet", fit une voix familière. Je me retournai en un instant et me retrouvai face à face avec mon enemeni numéro un. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et tandis que je le regardais complêtement ahurie, le blond se leva du contre lequel il s'était appuyé et s'approcha de moi, les mains dans les poches.

"Comment diable es-tu entré?" sifflai-je. Hirako Shinji sourit.

"La porte", déclara-t-il en désignant la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un regard noir à celle-ci, comme si j'essayai de lui interdire de laisser entrer à l'intérieur quelqu'un de mauvais. Soupirant, je me tournai de nouveau vers les agaçants yeux bruns de Shinji. Il semblait si calme, juste là dans mon appartement avec son sourire énervant habituel.

"C'est une intrusion" lui dis-je. Shinji haussa les épaules et jeta un regard vers la cuisine.

"Tu sais pas comment faire le ménage, hein?", demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je le fixai et ouvris un placards où je gardais ma trousse de premiers secours. Il n'était pas là.

"C'est dans le tiroir à ta gauche", déclara Shinji en ouvrant le frigo. Je le fixai de nouveau et ouvris le placard, où se trouvait comme par magie la fameuse trousse.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" m'écriai-je en me retournant pour faire face à Shinji qui avalait une grande gorgée, tout droit sortie du carton de lait.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

"Comment sais-tu où je garde mes affaires? Attend, comment sais-tu même où j'habite?" demandai-je, à deux doigts de piquer une crise. Shinji resta silencieux, sans interrompre l'étrange regard qu'il me lançait. "Ne me réponds pas par le silence crétin ! Qui es tu?"

Shinji sourit et ferma la porte du frigo derrière lui avec son pied. Je baissai le regard vers celui-ci. Au moins il aura eu l'intelligence d'enlever ses chaussures en entrant ici. Mais...

"Pourquoi diable portes tu mes chaussons?" sifflai-je. Pas étonnant qu'il n'étaient pas là quand j'étais rentré plus tôt. Il haussa les épaules.

"Mes pieds étaient gelés", se plaignit-il. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber au sol.

"Tu as une sérieuse explication à me donner", déclarai-je. Shinji haussa de nouveau les épaules et se mit à genoux devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

"J'ai rien à t'expliquer", dit-il lentement dans un long soupir. Je serrai les dents.

"Bien", sifflai-je, "J'informerai donc la police que tu es un harceleur".

Shinji gronda, mais il retrouva sa conscience et se mit à rire. Oui, rire. Il riait tellement fort que je suis maintenant sùr que les voisins étaient tous réveillés. Shinji se calma après un certain temps et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu ne diras rien", murmura-t-il, "car tu ne te rappelleras de rien".

Je fronçai les sourcil, mais avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, le monde devint noir.

...

Bonjour !

Alors me revoila pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui n'est pas de moi. Je ne suis que la traductrice. L'histoire appartient à ReiraKurenai.

Merci à Crisalys Nara et Miss Micaiah pour leur aide précieuse dans la correction et dans les mauvaises tournures de phrases (on les applaudit bien fort!).

Sinon pour les posts, ils se feront toutes les deux semaines, le prochain chapitre sera donc posté le 24 septembre !

Donnez moi vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !

Bisous

Ellerinae


	2. Chapter 2

discclaimers: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est à la fantastique ReiraKurenai :)

bon chapitre!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just like a speeding truck<strong>

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, je fus assaillie par un atroce mal de tête. Agacée, je m'assis doucement et réalisai que je m'étais endormie sur le sol de la cuisine.

"Que s'est-il passé?" maugréai-je en me levant. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans la cuisine ? J'aurai pourtant pu jurer m'être endormie sur mes devoirs ! Bizarre... sans plus m'y attarder, j'haussai les épaules et retirai mes vêtements avant de filer sous la douche. De l'eau chaude devrait suffir à soulager mes muscles douloureux.

Après ma douche, je me mis à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner potable dans le garde-manger. Quand je remarquai qu'il n'y avait hélas aucune nourriture, je claquai brusquement la porte du placard et maudis tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Je n'avais pas encore reçu mon salaire, ce qui me laissait donc deux choix pour me nourrir : soit mendier dans la rue, soit ingurgiter la nourriture de la cafétéria du lycée. Je pouvais difficilement me plaindre, l'école était quand même généreuse de m'offrir le déjeuner _gratuitement, _à cause de mes conditions de vie... C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Tirant sur une paire de chaussettes dépareillées et mes chaussures d'école, je me précipitai dehors, fermai la porte et sautai en bas des escaliers. Une fois dans la rue, je levai les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci était parfaitement bleu et clair. Et mon dieu, ce qu'il faisait chaud ! J'adorai l'été et la chaleur, mais quand l'air se transformait en sauna... ce n'était plus vraiment ma tasse de thé. Surtout si je devais en plus faire d'ennuyantes équations mathématiques.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir, j'ai attrapé mon vieux vélo usé, vérifiai ma boite aux lettres qui contenait quelques fichue factures, avant de me précipiter dans la rue.

J'ai toujours aimé mon vélo, même s'il était vieux et usée. J'adorais la sensation du vent sur ma peau quand je roulais avec. Et j'adore par dessus tout l'adrénaline (surtout quand les freins ne répondent pas) et l'excitation qui m'envahissaient avec la vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtai devant le lycée de Karakura. Les élèves se regroupaient un peu partout, se saluant ou partageant des histoires sur leurs rangeai mon vélo en soupirant avant de poursuivre mon chemin vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, personne ne prend la peine de me saluer que je passe dans le couloir. Même le petit groupe d'amis que je m'était faite l'année dernière m'avait laissée tomber, me trouvant trop "bizarre". Et le fait que je redoublais ma première année n'arrangeait rien. Inutiles de préciser que les deuxième années ne sont pas non plus très chaleureux avec moi. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

"Bonjour Ichigo!" s'exclama Keigo en sautant tel un pirate devant celui que je surnommais le pissenlit.

"Salut" déclara Ichigo avec son air renfrogné habituel tandis que Keigo avait la tête coincé dans son bras.

"Ca faisait longtemps" haleta Keigo en levant deux doigt à son front en guise de salut.

"Bonjour Ichigo" salua une voix masculine pleine de supériorité.

"Salut Mizuiro" répondit Ichigo en hochant la tête.

J'émis un petit grognement et entra dans la salle de classe, passant devant les étranges retrouvailles des trois garçons. Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Ichigo me fixer ardemment, mais j'ignorai la sensation de haut-le-coeur que cela me donna et m'assis à mon bureau.

Dans le fond, je pouvais entendre Keigo parler de choses bizarre, mais je ne fis plus attention à lui et préférai regarder par la fenêtre à la place. Quelque minutes plus tard, Ochi Misato entra, un cahier noir à la main.

"Très bien" dit-elle en souriant, "tout le monde est là aujourd'hui !"

La classe se tut. Ochi leva les yeux, une lueur étrange dans le regard. " Eh bien, techniquement, Oshima et Sorimachi sont absents, mais se sont des yankee de toute façon".

Un grand "eeeh?" retentit dans toute la salle. Je levai les yeux en ignorant les chuchotements qui animait la classe. Je me suis toujours demandée comment l'école en était venue à embaucher quelqu'un comme Ochi, elle était bizarre... elle avait les manières d'un mec. Bien qu'elle soit une femme. Mais, elle était quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup, j'étais donc heureuse de l'avoir comme professeur. À nouveau.

"Ah", articula Ochi, " Je vois que vous êtes ici cette année, mademoiselle Kobayashi, c'est bien".

Pendant une seconde, je regardai l'enseignante fixement avant de lui sourire de toute mes dents. Tout le monde me regardait, mais je les ignorai. Je n'aimais pas les rumeurs stupides qui circulaient à cause de mon absence l'année dernière, mais je n'allais pas me justifier devant tout le monde.

Par la suite, Ochi parla d'un nouvel étudiant ou de quelque chose dans le style, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école, et le fait d'avoir zappé le petit déjeuner n'arrangeait rien. Mon dieu, ce que j'avais faim ! J'ignorai les supplications de mon estomac et continuai à regarder les voitures passer devant le lycée.

J'entendis une sorte d'agitation derrière moi, mais je ne pris pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il se passait.

C'est seulement quand je vis Ichigo courir dans la cours en portant un kimono noir avec une grande épée sur le dos que je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter.

C'était la journée nationale du cosplay ou quoi?

Je clignai des yeux. Pourquoi ce type me paraissait familier?

"Il y a le caractère « hei », comme dans « obscène »..."

Peu importe comment j'essayais de le retournais dans mon cerveau, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà rencontré ce gars. Mais sa voix agaçante me disait quelque chose.

"Le « ko » comme Imoko Onono, le vieux politicien .."

Peut être était-il déjà venu au café ? Ce n'était pas impossible ...

"« Shin » comme dans « travailleur sérieux » et ... « ko », comme dans « oeuf de cabillaud ». Hirako Shinji, ravi de vous rencontrer."

Et il s'inclina devant la classe dans un révérence peu soignée et maladroite. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées, le genre de chose qui allait sûrement m'énerver pour le restant de ma vie.

"Euh, merci... Shinji", fit Ochi d'un ton hésitant, "Tu l'as écrit à l'envers ?"

Le sourire d'Hirako s'élargit encore plus, "C'est sympa, hein ? Mon principal talent c'est de renverser les choses !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ochi, peu convaincue, " Et bien, pourquoi ne nous parlerais-tu pas un peu plus de toi ?"

A peine Hirako commençait à parler que je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, réservant mon attention au monde de l'autre côté de la vitre. Cependant, j'entendis Shinji s'assoir à côté d'Ichigo et le saluer.

"Je suppose que nous sommes voisins", sourit Hirako, "alors soyons amis... Ichigo".

Je fronçai les sourcils. Okay. Ce type est effrayant. Il connaissait le nom du rouquin... avant même de le rencontrer.

Ichigo se sortit de sa propre torpeur apparente, "Hein ? Oh... content de te ren..."

Le pissenlit fut toutefois interrompu quand une chose étrange attachée à sa ceinture se mit à hurler, "Hollow ! Hollow !"

Ichigo se mit alors à paniquer. " Excusez moi Madame Ochi mais je dois aller aux toilettes!"

Ochi fronça les sourcils, "Quoi ? Encore une fois ? Hé attends !"

Trop tard, le garçon était déjà sortit de la salle. "ICHIGO !"

Je tournai les yeux vers le nouveau, il regardait la porte, totalement abasourdi. Tchad qui était assis derrière Ichigo lui dit quelque chose auquel Hirako répondit par un sourire narquois. Un frisson me parcourut le dos quand il me repéra en s'asseyant. Je détournai vivement mon regard, mais aurais pu jurer qu'il venait de me faire un clin d'oeil.

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours été seule à l'heure du déjeuner. Je n'aimais pas traîner avec les filles de première année, beaucoup trop immature à mon goût, et j'étais tous simplement ignorée par le groupe de deuxième année. Je m'assis comme à mon habitude, sous un grand arbre où il faisait bon et ombragé. J'adorais le silence qui l'entourait. Cela me donnait l'occasion de réfléchir et de passer en revue mon budget (qui semblait me faire défaut en ce moment).<p>

"T'fais quoi ?" demanda une voix masculine. Je levai les yeux de mon petit carnet et grogna quand mes yeux rencontrèrent une paire d'yeux bruns et des cheveux blonds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demandai-je. Je n'aimais pas être dérangée quand je passais du temps seule et ce gamin d'Hirako venait de briser ce moment de parfait silence. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de moi. Je remarquai qu'il portait désormais un chapeau qu'il venait de tirer devant ses yeux.

"Ca va je te gène pas ?" sifflais-je.

"Non", répondit le blond. Je le maudis dans un souffle et reportai mon attention vers mon carnet. Je pouvais sentir sur moi, les regard jaloux des filles dans la cour, mais je préférai les ignorer et essayai de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans mon budget. Normalement, tout aurait du être en ordre.

"Aha !" m'écriai-je en dépliant un petit morceau de papier que je venais de trouver parmi les milliers d'autres que je cachais à l'intérieur de mon carnet. Mon exclamation soudaine fit sursauter Hirako, faisant tomber son chapeau de sa tête. Il se tourna vers moi.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête.

"Rien", répondis-je en riant.

Le blond fit une grimace avant de replacer son chapeau sur sa tête et de se rendormir. Je regardai le petit morceau de papier et soupirai. Stupide hôpital, il fallait que je les contacte... et vite si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim.

* * *

><p>Cet après-midi, le café était encore plus bondée que d'habitude. Je courrais comme une folle, frisant la crise cardiaque, pour essayer de faire en sorte d'apporter toutes les commandes aux bonnes tables. Travailler en tant que serveuse jouait vraiment avec mes nerfs. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, mon patron ne cessait de me hurler dessus à propos d'un client régulier qui ne payait jamais sa note. Je ne pouvais m'empecher de froncer les sourcils. Premièrement, la seule vraie cliente régulière que je servais était toujours la vieille dame bizarre aux yeux globuleux. Et elle payait toujours ses commandes. Deuxièmement, je ne me souvenais pas avoir un client qui possédait un compte ici.<p>

Alors qui était ce gars ? Quand je pris le risque de lui demander de qui il me parlait, il péta un câble et menaça de me virer ! Je ne savais pas ce que le boss faisait avec sa vie privée. Mais il devait avoir le feu au cul, ou il était tout simplement en manque de relations sexuelles. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la frustration sexuelle qui rendait un homme de mauvais poil ?

"Ce n'est pas assez fort !" hurla la vieille dame.

Je gémis, attrapai la tasse et me précipitai vers le comptoir pour refaire sa boisson. Bonté divine, c'était la cinquième fois aujourd'hui ! Quand est-ce que son café sera assez fort ?

"Puis-je commander ?" demanda une voix familière. Je levai les yeux vers les deux orbes brunes d'Hirako. Il me regardait, son sourire effrayant collé au visage.

"Euh, ouais", marmonai-je.

Le sourire d'Hirako s'élargit encore plus, "C'est marrant de se rencontrer ici".

J'hochai la tête, "Oui, tu habites près d'ici?"

"Non", répondit Shinji, inexpressif.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Okay, alors il venait d'un autre quartier pour acheter du café ? Intéressant.

"Que désires-tu ?" demandai-je.

Mon dieu ! Malgré le fait que ce gars me donnait la chair de poule, je lui parlait gentiment.

"Huit cafés", commanda Hirako. J'étais sur le point de noter sa commande que ma machoire se décrocha.

"Tu en bois autant que ça ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, le faisant rire.

"Non", déclara-t-il, "J'ai des amis".

"Hum..." marmonai-je, en notant finalement la commande .

" Alors, pourquoi tu travailles ici ?" demanda Hirako en se penchant sur le comptoir pendant que je préparais son café. J'haussai les épaules.

"Parce que", dis-je. Hirako fronça les sourcils sans perdre son sourire pour autant.

"Parce que quoi ?" demanda-t-il. On ne m'avait jamais vraiment questionnée sur ma vie privée. Mes amis de l'an dernier n'avaient strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie. Elles étaient trop occupées à impressionner les mecs de troisième année. Personne ne s'était soucié de moi cette année. Sauf bien sûr ce petit nouveau aujourd'hui.

"Eh bien", murmurai-je, "pour commencer, je n'ai plus de parents".

Hirako sembla choqué pendant une fraction de seconde mais il retrouva rapidement son expression habituelle.

"Oh ?" demanda-t-il, l'air vraiment intéressé.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi parlais-je de ça à un parfait inconnu ?

"Ils sont morts" avouai-je.

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de pincer les lèvres comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

"Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu travailles ici ", déclara-t-il soudainement, "tu n'as pas d'autres proches ?"

Je me figeai sur place à sa question. Il remarqua sûrement la soudaine tension qui m'habitait car il se mit à rire.

"T'es pas obligée de répondre à ça", marmonna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et plaça les huit cafés en face de lui sur deux plateau.

"Ce sera tout ?" demandai-je.

Hirako secoua la tête négativement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. "Quoi d'autre ?"

Il garda le silence pendant un certain temps et me fixa. Pendant une minute, j'ai eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il allait faire ou dire quelque chose de pervers ( je ne savais du tout pourquoi), mais il haussa les épaules, prit ses cafés, plaça de l'argent sur le comptoir et sortit. Je restai là, abasourdie.

Okay... il est vraiment bizarre.

* * *

><p>Je claquai la porte derrière moi et laissai échapper un soupir de frustration. Encore une autre journée de travail de faite. Maintenant, je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je regardai le ciel, vérifiai qu'il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel était clair.<p>

Mon vélo été posé derrière le café, malheureusement, je n'avais pas de verrou pour l'attacher, il pouvait donc être volé à tout moment. Mais bon, de toute façon qui voudrait voler un vieux truc déglingué ? Je sautai sur mon vélo et dévalai la rue. L'air frôlait ma peau, laissant une agréable sensation de picotement. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres quand je tournai au coin et me précipitai vers la une grande descente. Je dépassais beaucoup de gens qui me regardai alarmés quand je passais à toute vitesse devant eux.

Il y avait devant moi, un passage très fréquenté. Le feu était au vert, ce qui signifiait qu'au moment où je l'atteindrai, le feu passera au rouge et je pourrai passer sans avoir besoin de m'arrêter. Contente de mes déductions, je fermai les yeux et savourai la force du vent sur ma peau. J'ouvris mes yeux et concentrai mon attention sur la route, la lumière devint rouge, ce qui m'indiqua que je pouvais passer sans danger.

Un son strident retentit dans la ville. Me retournant vers ma gauche pour en voir la cause, j'aperçu un énorme camion foncer vers moi. Mais yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis le conducteur perdre le contrôle et son camion commencer à faire la toupie. Rien n'aurait pu arrêter un chose aussi lourde dans son élan. En pleine panique, j'appuyai sur les freins de toute mes forces mais ceux-ci me répondirent par un bruit sec qui décupla ma peur.

Mes freins ne fonctionnaient plus ! Prise de panique, j'essayai de pédaler plus vite, mais cela eu pour résultat d'épuiser mes jambes inutilement. J'entendis quelques personnes retenir leur souffle quand je passai devant eux. Puis je perdis le contrôle total de mon vélo, il se heurtait contre le trottoir, mon sac d'école s'envola de mes épaules, semant mes affaires un peu partout sur le bitume. Mes chaussures se dégagèrent de mes pieds et mes jambes se mirent à crier sous la douleur dûe aux secousses du vélo.

Je levai les yeux, mes grands yeux améthyste priaient silencieusement pour qu'un miracle me sauve

Quelqu'un cria à côté de moi, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Un autre crissement sortit des pneus fumant du camion. Un horrible puanteur envahit mes narines. Un flot de larmes ruisselait sur mes joues, pas de tristesse mais de peur.

Puis il y eu une terrible détonation.

Et c'est comme ça que je poussai mon dernier souffle...

* * *

><p>bonjour!<p>

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic! Merci beaucoup Anju-san et Melusine78 de me suivre ou de m'avoir mise dans leur favoris :3

Un énorme merci aux merveilleuses Crisalys Nara et Miss Mikaiah pour leurs corrections au combien nombreuses. (désolé ^^')

Je précise encore une fois que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'originale est à ReiraKurenai.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (je crois que cette phrase n'est jamais vraiment prise au sérieux mais bon c'est pour le kiff ^^)

A dans deux semaines!

bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

**réponse review:**

Vexthefox: 

Coucou :) Tout d'abord merci pour cette magnifique première review ! Je commençait à penser que ma traduction était nullissime ^^ mais ton avis m'a redonner de la motivation.

Sinon pour répondre à ta question j'ai tendance à me perdre au fin fond de et ça me permet de trouver des petits bijoux comme cette fic (où de grosses daubes ^^) à traduire. J'ai une affection particulière pour la langue de nos chers amis anglais, donc oui, je règle souvent le filtre de langage sur English ^^. J'ai déjà trouvé mes deux prochaines traductions c'est pour te dire à quel point j'aime ça :)

Je transmettrai tes compliments à l'auteur dès que possible.

Merci encore ! bisous!

* * *

><p>disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic de ReiraKurenai. Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just like the irony of fate<span>**

La mort n'est... pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pour autant que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours imaginé que dès que vous mourez, un étrange dieu égyptien vous accompagnait jusqu'à une cour de justice où vous êtiez jugé sur votre vie. Si vous obtenez un avis positif, vous allez au ciel. S'il est négatif, vous pourrissez en enfer.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Mais quand je revins à moi, je ne fus pas acceuilli par un dieu égyptien mais par l'immonde puanteur d'une chambre d'hôpital. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Je flottais. Confuse, je regardai en bas et me retrouvai face à face avec, eh bien... moi-même. J'étais affreusement pâle, ma peau était tellement blanche qu'elle aurait pu rendre la lune jalouse. Un sentiment de dégout tordit mon estomac quand je me regardais. J'étais couverte de sang, de cicatrices et de plaies horribles. Ma tête semblait presque se détacher de mon cou. Presque.

Un groupe de membres du personnel médical s'affairait autours de mon corps. L'un deux tentait obstinément de me ramener à la vie en utilisant un défibrillateur. Mon corps ne réagissait pas. Je jetai un oeil sur les autres. Ils affichaient tous une mine inquiète.

Ont-ils été capable de me sauver ? Etais-je vraiment morte ? Je regardai autours de moi. Eh bien, je flottais actuellement dans les airs. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

J'étais bel et bien morte.

Le médecin essaya une dernière fois de ranimer mon coeur, mais mon corps se laissa retomber dans le lit. Ils regardèrent le moniteur cardiaque, la ligne était parfaitement droite et le bip s'était réduit à une bruit aigu constant. Il était assez évident que mon corps avait cessé de fonctionner.

"Nous l'avons perdue", soupira le médecin.

Tout le monde baissa les yeux, houteux et en colère de ne pas avoir pu sauver une vie ce jour là. Ils réunirent leurs outils et quittèrent la pièce dans le silence. Une infirmière se retourna et regarda mon corps pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, en fermant la porte, elle murmura "Pauvre petite, comment son frère le prendra quand il se réveillera ?"

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Enfin... si j'avais encore un coeur. Attendez, les fantômes ont-ils un coeur ? J'haussai un sourcil et essayai de comprendre comment les fantômes pouvaient ressentir des choses comme l'amour ou le bonheur. Ils n'ont sûrement pas un coeur physique... juste celui qui ressent les émotions.

C'était logique. Enfin... je pense.

Je regardai mon coeur une dernière fois. Mon coeur se souleva et je dus me battre contre une soudaine envie de vomir. BEURK, je ne savais pas que les fantômes pouvaient vomir. Comme c'est intéressant. Je mis fin à mes observations et quittai la salle.

Cool, je peux passer à travers les murs!

* * *

><p>Quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, mon coeur se serra. Mon expression habituellement sarcastique disparut totalement pour faire place à une profonde tristesse et une grande déception.<p>

Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? Je suis morte. Alors que j'avais promis à mon frère de rester en bonne santé pour lui.

J'avais promis, et maintenant. J'étais là, debout à côté de son lit d'hopital... morte. Pendant les septs derniers mois, j'avais supplié mon frère de ne pas mourir. Et c'est moi qui étais morte.

Je m'assis sur la petite chaise noire à côté de son lit et tenta d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens. Je finis par abandonner et garda ma main près de la sienne. Je remarquai que ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé. Je souris en le regardant respirer. Les bips du moniteur de fréquence cardiaque à côté de moi m'affirmèrent qu'il était toujours en vie. En vie.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

"Je suis désolée Takumi", murmurai-je. "Je t'ai trahi".

Bien sûr, il ne me répondit pas. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. J'étais la pire soeur au monde. Quand mes parents sont morts, ils ont laissé à Takumi le poids de mon éducation. À l'époque, Takumi n'avait que dix-huit ans. Il était jeune et avait encore toute sa vie devant lui. Il n'étais pas censé élever seul sa soeur de dix ans. J'étais soudainement devenue un fardeau et Takumi dû abandonner ses projets d'uniiversité à cause de moi. Il a dû faire énormement d'heures supplémentaires, pour payer mes frais de scolarité. Tout, il a tout fait pour moi. Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand il avait le plus besoin de moi ?

Je suis morte. Morte. Je l'ai laissé tout seul. Ca avait été déjà assez dur pour lui quand nos parents nous avaient quittés.

Et maintenant, c'était moi qui venait de mourir.

J'étais la plus terrible soeur au monde. Je ne méritais même pas d'être encore considérée comme une soeur. Je suis un échec. Un échec absolu.

Et je me suis effondrée en larmes dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je me sentais vraiment seule. Non pas parce que j'étais morte ni parce que personne ne pouvait me voir.

Mais parce que maintenant que j'étais un fantôme, je n'avais nulle part où aller.

* * *

><p>Après avoir rendu visite à mon frère, je retournai à mon appartement. L'endroit était encore sale, malodorant et absolument immonde. Mais c'était ma maison. Et ça me fit sourire malgré mes larmes. Je m'assis au milieu du salon et fermai les yeux.<p>

C'étais probablement la dernière fois que je voyais cet endroit. Après tout, je ne resterais peut être pas sur terre toute ma... attendez, pouvais-je encore dire vie? Hmm, disons pour le reste de mes jours de fantôme.

Je veux dire, le ciel doit bien exister... Non?

Je l'espère bien.

Je pouvais entendre le bruit du monde autour de moi. C'était étrange de se dire que je n'en faisait plus partie. J'étais exclue de ce monde. Pourtant j'étais toujours là. Comme c'était étrange.

Au moins, je n'aurai plus à faire mes devoirs. C'était un des bons côtés de la mort. Pas d'école ! Sauf s'ils avaient ouvert une école pour les morts. Mais ça serai carrément flippant.

J'étais assise là, dans le salon, à débattre seule sur mon nouvel état. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Toute ma vie venait de s'écrouler et moi, au lieu de pleurer, je riais. La vie était ironique.

Très ironique même.

J'avais supplié mon frère de ne pas mourir. Je priai pour qu'il me revienne. Et pourtant, c'étais moi qui étais morte. Oh, et j'étais aussi celle qui avait dit a Shinji de mourir aujourd'hui pour qu'il paye ses additions. C'est marrant. La vie est vraiment pleine de surprise.

Assise là, en riant, quelque chose vint soudain frapper mon esprit.

Hirako Shinji. C'était ce crétin pervers qui était un habitué du café où je travaillais. Il n'avait jamais payer ses additions et mettait toujours sa commande sur son compte, qu'il n'avais toujours pas remboursé depuis deux ans. Il s'amusait toujours à m'énerver et semblait aimer ma poitrine.

Attendez une minute ... Hirako Shinji ? N'était-il pas le petit nouveau dans ma classe?

Whoa ! Hirako Shinji était le petit nouveau dans ma classe! Mais... il avait plus de quinze ans non ?

Mes yeux s'agrandir et se posèrent sur le mur à mon opposé. C'était presque comme si mes souvenirs... avaient été effacés. Je me souvenais bien de Shinji, de ses visites fréquentes au café, de ses techniques de dragues foireuse et du fait qu'il soit un sacré coureur de jupons. Je l'avais rencontré il y avait déjà deux ans.

Et pourtant, une autre partie de moi semblait l'avoir vu hier pour la première fois. Quand il avait été soi-disant "transféré" dans mon lycée.

Quelque chose de bizarre se passait ici. Et quand je disais que quelque chose était bizarre ... c'était que ça l'était. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit où il s'était introduit chez moi revinrent en surface.

"Tu ne diras rien" avait-il dit, "parce que tu ne t'en souviendras pas".

Ok, alors d'abord. Ce gars-là était une sorte d'harceleur effrayant. Et je le prouverais. Même si je suis morte. Ensuite, il était évident qu'il avait fait un truc avec ma tête ou mes souvenirs. Enfin peu importe, ça rajoutera juste une bonne raison de plus de le haïr.

Esspèce d'harceleur pervers stupide ! Il allait avoir de mes nouvelles ! En fait, j'avais déjà essayé une fois, mais le grand mec bizarre aux cheveux rose m'avait traînée loin en me disant que c'était dangereux. Et ces deux grands tremblements de terre que personne ne semblait avoir senti !

Attendez une minute. C'était la même nuit où Shinji avait mis le bordel dans ma tête. Y avait-il ... une chance que ça ait un rapport avec les tremblements de terre ? Ou l'énorme mec rose ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, Hachi avait été appelé par quelqu'un dont la voix semblait étrangement similaire à celle de Shinji.

Oui, quelque chose de louche s'était passé ici. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me levai, déterminée.

J'allai trouver Shinji et ferai la lumière sur tout ça. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir puisque je suis morte. Je vais espionner ses moindres faits et gestes... tous les jours. Il devait sûrement avoir un lien avec le gang mafieux du type en rose.

Voila un autre bon côté de la mort : on a toute l'éternité devant nous.

* * *

><p>Bon, trouver Shinji était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Merde, j'avais déjà échoué une première fois et voilà que ça recommençait. Et cette stupide chaine reliée à ma poitrine m'énervait vraiment beaucoup. A quoi servait-elle de toute façon? A ce que mes poumons ne s'envolent pas? Je tirai sur la chaine brisée et soupirai.<p>

La mort craind. Non pas parce que vous êtes, enfin, vous voyez, _mort_. Mais parce que vous n'avez absolument rien à faire. Je ne pouvais pas aller faire les boutiques ou manger et boire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder. Regarder, regarder, regarder et regarder. C'était ennuyeux!

Et trouver Shinji était tout simplement impossible. Jusqu'a ce qu'une idée me frappe.

N'allait-il pas à mon lycée désormais ?

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Un sourire mauvais se forma sur mon visage. Parfait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à le suivre jusqu'à chez lui ! Facile ! Le seul problème... c'est qu'il faisait encore nuit. Ce qui signifiait, qu'il n'était pas au lycée à l'heure actuelle. Non, évidemment. Sauf s'il était l'un de ces étudiants qui hantait les écoles la nuit comme dans les films d'horreur. Haha ! Ça m'étonnerai. Il est trop stupide pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

J'ai donc du temps devant moi. Oh joie ! Que pouvais-je faire ? Rendre visite à Takumi ? Non, ma dernière visite m'avait un peu chamboulée et je ne me sentais pas prête à lui parler pour l'instant. Je suis donc revenue à la case départ.

La mort est tellement ennuyeuse !

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on disait des âmes "errantes". Maintenant je comprends. Parce que tout ce que pouvaient faire les fantômes, c'était vagabonder. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions faire du roller ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Non. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire c'était nous balader et regarder la vie qui passait sans nous. C'était à peu près la vie d'un fantôme.

Hey ! Je viens de passer devant le cinéma. Et je peux traverser les murs. Génial ! Je peux encore aller regarder des films !

Ma tentative échoua lamentablement. Non, il n'y avait pas de gardes-fantômes, et non, le film n'était pas ennuyeux. C'était d'ailleurs celui que je voulais voir depuis longtemps. Mais, le couple de fantômes qui s'envoyait en l'air en face de l'écran m'avait un peu rebutée.

Ouais, deux fantômes faisaient l'amour, juste devant le film. Dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Sérieusement ? Je sortis précipitament du cinéma et vomis presque de dégout. Ils auraient quand même pu penser que même si les humains ne pouvaient pas les voir, les autres fantômes eux le pouvaient. Et j'étais certaine qu'il avait des gens qui pouvaient nous voir. N'avaient-ils pas honte ?

Eh bien au moins, j'étais sûre d'une chose. Je n'irais plus au cinéma de ma "vie". Jamais.

Et maintenant que tout était fini, j'étais de nouveau en train d'errer dans les rues de Karakura. Parfois, je pouvais sentir d'étranges sensations dans l'atmosphère. C'était un peu similaire aux tremblements de terre de l'autre soir, mais en beaucoup plus faible. Et ils disparaissaient quasimment imédiatement. Juste comme ça. Comme s'ils avaient été effacés. J'essayai de communiquer avec des autres fantômes. Ça ne marchait pas. La plupart d'entre eux se contentait de me tapoter l'épaule en me disant que j'étais une "nouvelle" et que j'allais vite "m'habituer". M'habituer à quoi exactement? Aux tremblements de terre étranges que moi seule peut sentir ? Aux fantômes ayant des relations sexuelles dans les cinémas ? OuaiS, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ma nouvelle vie. Enfin, ma nouvelle vie de fantôme.

* * *

><p>J'étais maintenant assise sur un banc du parc, à côté d'un type louche qui fumait comme un pompier. Je savais qu'il était vivant, parce que a) il ne me voyait pas, b) il n'avait pas de chaine bizarre sur sa poitrine (ce que tous les fantômes avaient) et c) il pouvait toucher sa cigarette. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette odeur de fumée qui remplissait mes narines, mais je ne voulais pas bouger et pouvait encore moins lui dire d'arrêter de fumer. Pouvais-je ? Non.<p>

Donc, je dus supporter. Le parc était plutôt silencieux. Le sale type à côté de moi semblait être la seule vie aux alentours. Je ne pouvais pas me considérer comme en vie, parce que, eh bien... je suis morte.

Le silence fut vite brisé. Je remarquai quelqu'un marcher sur le chemin. Je plissait mes paupières pour voir qui pouvait bien se promener dans le parc à cette heure de la nuit. Son visage me semblait vaguement familiet. Quelque chose par rapport à sa coupe de cheveux et ses lunettes.

"Ishida ?" murmurai-je, le souffle coupé.

Je savais bien que je connaissais ce gars. Il était dans ma classe. Un type effrayant si vous voulez mon avis. Oui, je sais, je trouve tout les hommes effrayants. Mais Ishida... c'était à un niveau différent. Il était effrayant de par sa manière de se comporter. Et vu la façon dont il regardait fixement Ichigo, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

Mais malgré ça, ces deux là étaient presques toujours ensemble au lycée. Bizarre. Décidemment je ne comprendrai jamais les garçons ? Ils sont trop bizarres. J'étais sur le point de sauter de mon banc pour rejoindre Ishida (malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas me voir), mais je remarquai rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un énorme monstre avec une langue blanche immonde apparu par une déchirure dans le ciel et l'attaqua. J'ouvris la bouche et regardai le fumeur à côté de moi. Il était toujours assis là, comme si rien d'étrange se passait. Ne pouvait-il pas voir le monstre ? Je regardai la bête à nouveau, et je fus choqué de voir Ishida esquiver habilement son attaque.

"Ishida !" criai-je. Sa tête se retourna brusquement et ses yeux bleus at térirent sur moi. Il semblait surpris. Attendez... pouvait-il... m'entendre?

"Kobayashi-san ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe en regardant ma poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

"Tu es morte ..." souffla-t-il. Cette fois, se sont mes yeux qui s'écarquillèrent. Il pouvait vraiment me voir! Et... il savait... que j'étais morte.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demandai-je, choquée.

Il me regarda un instant, puis le monstre hurla de nouveau. Je gémis et couvris mes oreilles. La même sensation que lors du tremblement de terre fit trembler mon corps. Mon coeur se souleva. Ishida se tourna vers moi.

"Cours Kobayashi !" ordonna-t-il. Je clignai des yeux, perplexe.

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je en le regardant frénétiquement.

"Cours !"cria-t-il de nouveau. Le monstre se jeta sur Ishida. Je suis resté là, figée, mais mon instinct me hurlait de courir. Je me retournai donc et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je courus si vite, que je crus que celles-ci allaient se briser.

Un autre frisson traversa mon corps. Mais cette fois, il était dix fois plus intense qu'avant. Je me figuai et m'effondrai au sol. J'ouvris la bouche pour respirer. Je me sentais comme comprimée, mes poumons étaient écrasés. Je sentis alors un autre tremblement, mais cette fois, il n'était pas aussi lourd. Il était puissant... encore plus que le premier... pourtant, quelque chose semblait différent. Il était plus léger... je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, mais celui-la ne me retourna pas l'estomac.

Je levai les yeux et remarquai que la rue était déserte. Je ne savais pas ce que ce monstre faisait dans ce parc, mais j'étais maintenant sûre que seuls les fantômes pouvaient le voir. Ainsi qu'Ishida grâce à une raison que j'ignorais. Et il a su que j'étais morte à l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur moi !

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un de ces types qui pouvait parler avec les esprits ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisai ... et avait esquivé l'attaque du monstre à une vitesse incroyable. Presque comme s'il avait été formé à lutter contre cette chose.

Assise là, à essayer de reprendre mon souffle en plein milieu de la rue, j'en suis venue à tirer une conclusion. Être morte, n'était peut-être pas si ennuyeux que ça après tout.

* * *

><p>bonjour!<p>

Alors me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre de Just Like Velvet. Merci aux merveilleuses Crisalys Nara et MissMicaiah pour leurs corrections :)

Merci encore à Vexthefox pour ma première review sur cette fic et à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou des conseil pour améliorer mes traductions.

Bisous!


End file.
